Such A Twisted Juliet
by Serene Cullen
Summary: A story set in an olden time back when Shakespeare lived. 2 rival families the Olivers and Wests meet & are brought together by their 2 children. This is based off of Romeo and Juliet and the idea came from PrincessAnastasiaBelikov who wrote aRoseXDimitri
1. Rivalry Revealed

Rivalry Revealed

Jadelyn West sat in her chambers allowing her servants to brush out her long brown hair. Jadelyn's servants braided her hair adding into it streaks of color, at her command. She sat in her corset and other underthings. When her servants had finished with her hair they brought out her black dress and helped her into it.

"Must I go down?" Jadelyn asked her father as he entered her chambers when she was dressed.

"Yes Jadelyn it is a party that your mother and I are throwing. As the princess to our kingdom you must appear. Not to mention it will be a wonderful opportunity for you to meet possible suitors. Please try to be a polite young lady tonight Jadelyn it is important that you are to marry soon."

"I do not wish to marry father," Jadelyn said as she walked out onto her balcony into the crisp air that set her skin on a chilled fire.

"Jadelyn you must marry you cannot live here with your mother and I all of your life." Her father came out onto the balcony with her and stroked her arm gently.

"Father I do not wish to marry any of the men around here. None are worthy that I've seen so far and that's every man except the boy from the Oli-"

"Jadelyn!" her father roared in ferocious anger.

"It's the truth father the Oliver boy is the only one I haven't seen yet."

"You know our families are sworn enemies Jadelyn. I will not have any scum of the Oliver family courting my jewel of a daughter." Jadelyn turned from her balcony and reentered her chambers. "The party is about to start darling," her father told her "I must go down to greet everyone be down no later than thirty more minutes Jadelyn."

"Yes father," Jadelyn said as she sat on her bed.

About an hour later Jadelyn walked down the stairs and appeared at the party. She glanced over at her father and he shot her a very annoyed glance, she smirked in response. Jadelyn found the one table away from everyone else in the room.

"Dude I so should not be here," Beckett told his friend anxiously.

"You'll be fine," Andre assured him sipping his Champaign.

"Our families _hate_ each other," Beckett emphasized. "I'm not only in trouble if they catch me but I'm in trouble if my own family finds out too. I don't know how you talked me into this."

"You weren't going to leave me alone to try and swim through this social gathering by myself."

"Oh ya I forgot," Andre stared at the young princess as Beckett spoke.

"You know," Andre said eyes still lingering on the princess. "Someone should go talk to her, she looks awfully lonely. You should go."

"I tell you that I'm trying to avoid being caught and you send me into the lion's den?" Beckett whispered fiercely.

"Look at her man she looks lonely," Andre said. Beckett looked over to the beautiful girl she did look mournful. Her eyes were fixated on the ceiling and she swished her wine glass automatically.

"Fine," Beckett said gulping down the last of his wine for good measure and heading towards her.


	2. A StarCrossed Encounter

A Star-Crossed Encounter

AN: So thanks PrincessAnastasiaBelikov for the idea again because you really deserve the credit for such a cool story theme. Once again if any of you like Dimitri and Rose from Vampire Academy you should read hers it's really cool.

"Hello there," Beckett said approaching Jadelyn.

She turned her head to him her painted lips pursed in interest. "Hello," she greeted her boredom escaping from her lips. "Why are you here?"

"Well I'm Beckett and-"

"I know who you are I asked why you're here."

"You looked lonely," he said looking down at the gorgeous "may I sit?"

She eyed him up and down before holding her hand out "Jadelyn," she introduced. He kissed her hand and sat beside her.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Beckett asked.

"You're the one who approached me; you tell me what the subject will be."

"Well I came because you looked lonely and bored. You'd probably be less bored if you picked."

"Very well. I've been trying to convince my father to purchase some crocodiles from a man recently. However he's against the idea for whatever reason."

"Crocodiles princess?"

"Yes why do you think I'm joking?"

"You're a lady though don't thoughts of those beasts make you dizzy madam?"

"No I'm not some pansy I don't faint."

"Ever?" Beckett asked surprised.

"I've never fainted even once unlike all of the other women here."

"Well princess woman aren't expected to be fearless."

"Well I am and I'd really like it if father were to buy crocodiles for the moat."

"I see, and what happens when you must feed them?"

"Well if someone falls in then the carnage will say they've already fed."

"Carnage? Princess you speak of such grotesque imagery why?"

"I think watching blood fill the waters from my balcony would be highly entrancing."

Beckett was beyond startled now as the princess of the West family spoke of images that would make any other woman he knew faint. She talked about blood as beautiful and entrancing. She talked about a man eating beast as fun and entertaining. Beckett watched as the girl sipped her red wine and wondered half-heartedly if that wasn't blood.

"Jadelyn," her father called.

"You're about to get caught," Jadelyn whispered excitedly with a smirk on her lips. Beckett instantly stood and tried to blend into the crowd.


	3. Stary Night

Stary Night

AN: First I apologize to all of my loyal readers who were expecting daily updates because I tried I did. However out of the blue I had to read two books in two days and so I didn't get any writing done however I know live to write and I'll get back on my updates Serene Cullen

"Jadelyn," the king said as he walked over to her table.

"Yes father," she said turning her head to her anxious father.

"Who was the young man talking with you?" he asked.

Jadelyn looked over to where Beckett had disappeared into the crowd. "I'm not sure," she said.

"Well," he said looking nervously around "you shouldn't be talking to men without an escort."

"Yes father," Jadelyn said getting up and walking into the crowd. She went out into the crisp night air and walked calmly into the gardens. "I saw you run out here," Jadelyn announced quietly.

"Why are you here?" came Beckett's soft reply.

"I came to find you, I saw you run away out here."

"That doesn't mean you have to follow," he said sitting down on the grass. "Care to sit next to me?" he patted the grass next to him.

"My dress might be ruined," she said pondering.

"Well you don't have to," he said as she sat beside him. "You aren't worried?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter it's only a dress."

Beckett smiled approvingly of her decision. "For a West you're not that bad you know?" he said.

"Ya well," Jadelyn said not looking at him but the stars. "They're beautiful," she said.

"Stars are captivating, the entire night sky is."

"Correct," Jade said rolling onto her side. "Can you sneak out tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I could probably manage it why?"

"I'd like to see you again," she whispered.

"I'd like that a lot."

AN: sorry I know it's short I'll try to write more next time I have a bit of writer's block.


	4. Wow

Wow

Beckett leaned back and stared up. "What are you looking for?" Jadelyn asked him.

"I'm looking at the constellations," Jadelyn looked up at the stars hard.

"How do you find them," she finally asked.

He chuckled "come here," he said and she sat directly in front of him. "Ok right there, that's the big dipper," he told her pointing up at the sky. "And there is Orian's belt," he told her pointing to the next constellation.

"Who's Orian?" she asked.

"Our teacher didn't know," he said upset. "That one's Gemini," he said pointing it out.

"I see," Jadelyn said. She paused for a moment "so can you read?" she asked him finally.

"Oh ya I can read, I went to University I kind of had to."

"Why is it men get to go to University and learn to read but women can't?"

Beckett looked at her surprised "women are supposed to stay here and be courted."

"I don't want to be courted Beckett I want to be learned. I want to know the written language."

"But you can speak it isn't that enough?"

"No not at all I want more."

"I see," he didn't offer what she'd have liked him to.

"Perhaps," she started. "When we meet tomorrow you could bring a book?"

"You'd like me to read to you?" he asked.

"I'd like you to teach me," his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not sure I can."

"Please try," she begged.

He thought for a moment and in a moment of bravery took her delicate hand in his. To his surprise he found it rough and callused and not at all like he imagined. "I'll try if you answer a question for me?"

"Anything," she said excitedly not taking entire notice of his hand.

"Why are your hands rough and torn?"

"Oh I like climbing trees and gardening and other things that scratch them up. I don't really take too much notice anymore."

"I see," he said stroking the top of her hand.

"So what brought you to my party?" she asked him.

"My friend dragged me here," he answered honestly.

"I see are you enjoying yourself at least?"

"I've enjoyed meeting you," he said turning to her and stroking her face lightly.

"We're dancing on dangerous ground here," she whispered.

"I won't do anything you don't allow princess."

He leaned towards her staring into her beautiful ice blue eyes. She never said anything as his soft lips touched her own chapped ones. The kiss lasted no longer than four seconds but when he pulled away and her eyes didn't open he figured he got it right. He leaned his head against her forehead and her eyes fluttered open to stare at him. "Wow."


	5. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

"Father I'm going out," Jadelyn called as she walked into the throne room of the king and queen.

"Where Jadelyn?" her father asked forcing her to turn around.

"I'm just going into town for a bit father; I don't have any real destination."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind an escort?" her father asked testing her.

"Do what you wish father but if he can't keep up with me then that's no fault of mine." Jadelyn turned and left while her father rapidly called out a name and instructed the man to follow her.

She skipped down the castle steps quickly determined to lose her tail before she even got off of palace grounds. She quickly disappeared into the garden maze that she had memorized. She wound through and heard the guard follow her in. Once she knew he was miserably lost inside she slid out through the exit.

Now free of any follower Jadelyn went into the little town. People bowed on the streets to her and she nodded in return.

"You look stunning," a voice said from behind her and she spun to find Beckett.

"Thank you," she said eyeing him up and down. "Yellow isn't really your color, then again it isn't really anyone's is it?"

He arched his eyebrow amused with her antics. "I brought the book as you requested princess," her eyes widened and a smile flooded her face "where do you wish to adjourn?"

"We can read in the chapel," she said taking his hand lightly and leading him towards it. He knew where the chapel was yet he didn't protest the feel of her callused hands.

When they reached the chapel they went inside and it wasn't a surprise that they were alone. Both bowed to the dead figure on the cross and then went into one of the pews. Jadelyn happily snatched the book from Beckett's hands and opened it. Her face immediately twisted into a frown as she didn't understand a single thing she saw.

Beckett moved behind her and pointed to a word sounding it out letter by letter for her. They hadn't even finished the page by the time Jadelyn was done for the day. "Reading is a lot more challenging then I had imagined," she confessed leaning back in the pew.

"It would be easier if you would have started earlier."

"That's not my fault," she snapped.

"I'm not saying it is," Beckett defended stroking her hair gently. "You are quiet lovely are you aware?"

"I've been told however none of the princes are as accepting of my attitude and antics as you are."

"They're all fools for allowing a few odd qualities to blind them from the entire picture."

"And what picture are they missing?" Jadelyn asked quietly.

"A beautiful princess painted in red, purple, and black. A girl with lovely brown hair and a smile so bright it outshines the sun. A woman with such a lovely face the angels become envious. Hands so delicate they must barely be touched. A mouth so soft that only one person should ever kiss it and only so tenderly for it anyone else were to touch such lovely lips they would shatter them. But also a mind so cunning that it could rival some university professor's. A tongue so sharp you must perform carefully with it for fear of being cut. A glare so icy it could freeze anyone mid step. And a completion so tender," his fingers ghosted over her cheeks causing them to turn cherry "that even the slightest emotion can be seen."

"You describe me like a work of art," Jadelyn said looking down at her feet.

"But princess," Beckett said confused "is that not what you are?"

She looked up at him and everything was decided. She would introduce him to her parents because there was no other choice. They must meet for she must have him and if she could not then God help her she would have no one.


	6. Disaster

Disaster

Jadelyn rose from bed the next morning and stretched yawning. She peered over to her closet and glared at the dress she would soon be in. A dress her father had gotten for her when she turned 16 with the hopes that she'd love it. However it was a horrid shade of pink and Jadelyn had cast it aside as soon as she'd seen it. Now though it hung from her changing room awaiting to be fitted onto her.

Jadelyn threw the covers from her feet and walked over to her maid's attached room knocking once. Her maid instantly emerged and met her in the changing room. Her night dress was removed and the pink abomination was placed onto her. Jadelyn squirmed and wiggled in distaste as her hair was curled "properly" and make-up was applied "in normal amounts." Normally Jadelyn would NEVER have done this. But she needed her father in a good mood. No not just a good mood a fantastic mood. This was the only way of accomplishing this.

She came out an hour later ready for the day. She entered her father's throne room where he was attending to some business. When she entered she saw a young man kneeled before her father.

"Daddy," the word left Jadelyn's lips in a sweet whisper and every eye turned to her. Her father's face turned to one of glory and pride so large it filled every pore.

"Princess," the boy was in front of her now and he took her hand kissing it.

"Daddy," she cooed again. He looked at her "who is this boy?"

"This young man," her father said correcting her use of the word 'boy' "has come to ask for your hand in marriage." Jadelyn's eyes widened in surprise. "I know it's meant to be Jadelyn, you ending your rebellion today is proof of it." Jadelyn's lips turned to a frown, her plan had backfired and she was about to be handed a husband she didn't want.

She bit her lower lip roughly smearing some of the red paint on it.

"Jadelyn," that familiar red velvet voice filled the hall and Jadelyn's eyes fluttered closed hearing it speak her name. But reality soon set in and they snapped open in alarm. Beckett. Could. Not. Be. Here. She turned from the boy kneeling in front of her and from her father and mother. She saw Beckett entering as she had told him to the day before. But hadn't she mentioned she meant seven _at night? _

She ran towards him which was a difficult task in the heels she was in. She froze though when she saw his father attached to his arm looking very perturbed. Beckett at the site of her pulled from his father's grasp and went to her. "Jadelyn," he said pulling her gently to him.

"What is the meaning of this!" her father bellowed through his hall "guards!"

"You tell me Richard!" Beckett's father, Arnold, yelled at Jadelyn's father. "My boy has been hexed by that witch of a daughter for yours. He writes her letters of adoration and speaks alone in his room about his plans for, for _matrimony_! I will not have it you either order your witch of a girl to remove her hex from my boy or I'll kill her to remove it."

Guards grabbed at Beckett trying to wrench him away from Jadelyn. She grasped for him though and he held onto her middle as tight as humanly possible. "Father stop this!" she called as the guards relentlessly pulled at them "order them to stop!" she screeched.

"I will do no such thing Jadelyn! Is this where you've been sneaking off to? To see this wretched boy! I will not have it Jadelyn! You're wedding date is set I've accepted Edward's proposal and you'll be married no later than two weeks from this hour!"

"No!" Jadelyn sobbed losing her hold on Beck at the horrid news. He however did not lose his hold on her and kept her tight to him.

"Worry not," he whispered "I'll speak to you soon my princess, but please," he chuckled lightly "don't wear pink." He released her and the guards escorted him back to his father's side, a sword to his neck.

"I will not!" she yelled facing her father defiantly. Never in her life had she been rebellious despite what her father might say. She wore black because it suited her not because it upset her father. She came late to things because she had no way of keeping time not to cause stress for him. But if he wanted to see rebellious he would see it ten fold. "I am no witch but I wish I were," she directed her glance to Arnold "your son is under no spell but that of Cupid's and that is not mine to undo nor do I wish it undone," she spoke clearly. "If I were a witch however," her ice blue eyes turned on her father once again "I would cast this place into oblivion. Our castle is a prison; it's a hell and a damned cold one too. All day long I stay trapped in my room with nothing to do. I ask for education and you tell me men do not like learned women. Then tell me father why is it that yester night I sat with Beckett in the chapel while he taught me to read the written word? I do not want a man who can come in here and present my father with a precious stone and then marry me anon. No I want a man that will marry me for the woman he sees."

"The art he sees," Beckett corrected with a smile. Jadelyn turned to see him and a radiant smile donned her face. "That is your only possible true form princess, lest you keep wings trapped under that gown of yours."

"I am no angel," she spoke softly to him "I am far from it in fact. But I am woman enough to realize that the only person to ever pretend to see me as an angel is you. You see me as everything my father tells me I must be. But you don't see it because I am it, you see it because that's what you find in me."

"It is not hard to look for the obvious princess."

"You will not call her that Beckett," his father ordered smacking the boy. Jadelyn's hands rose to her mouth in horror. Her eyes lit with a flame and her body reacted quicker than her mind. She grabbed her shoe from her calloused foot and threw it at the man's head.

"You will not touch him," she snarled her lips curved into an ugly contorted face.

"Princess," Beckett called as he turned her head to the side where he now stood. "Waste not your pretty lips on those who don't understand. There will always be some who disapprove but I'll stand by you forever."

"Are you alright," Jadelyn asked stroking his cheek softly.

"I am fine," Beckett assured her.

"Jadelyn," her father spoke to her with the absolute authority of a king. "You will not see this young man any longer. And if you thought our castle was a hell before then you will see what hell is in these coming days. Edward will marry you no later than two weeks from today and you will leave the country with him after. That is my final say on the matter. Guards remove this silly romantic from my sight this instant."

The guards fulfilled their orders and Beckett did not fight. Jadelyn watched them take him away before quickly running out to him on the steps "Beckett," she called with tears in her eyes. He turned and her body crashed into his, her soft lips found his and although the kiss was short it was something near perfect.


	7. A Chance

A Chance

Jadelyn's father hadn't lied when he said the castle would become even more hellish. She was never allowed to leave her room except for meals. When she was allowed out for meals though she took the longest route in existence just to prolong the small freedom. She never smiled anymore not even the occasional smile she would have before meeting Beck. Everything she was, was with him. She wore a face of nothingness and never spoke to anyone.

"Jadelyn," her father called to her from the dinner table. She didn't even bother looking up. "Jadelyn please talk to us. Tell us what is the matter?"

Jadelyn felt her fingers twitch into a tight fist. "What's that matter?" she hissed out in a low yet dangerous tone. "What's the matter?" she shouted standing and slamming her hands down on the table. She shot an icy glare to her father, turned up her untouched plate and stormed off.

"Jadelyn this cannot still be about that dumb boy!" her father called.

"Oh and why not!" she yelled spinning back at them and knocking her wine glass across the room. "Perhaps he wasn't 'just a dumb boy' to me. Perhaps he was more than that _father_!"

"Oh Jadelyn what do you want me to do?" he asked exasperated.

"How about give him a chance! How about stop holding a stupid grudge and give _us_ a chance!"

Her father tapped his fingers on the table and closed his eyes to think. "Very well Jadelyn," he sighed. Her eyes widened in surprise. "He may come over for dinner tomorrow but that is the only chance he gets."

She didn't hesitate before running out into the streets. To be quiet honest she had no idea where his house was. She asked a few people and ended up having to run quite the distance to reach it.

When she did she squealed in joy, not at the site of Beck but a moat filled with crocodiles. Momentarily forgetting her fabulous news she bent down to stare at the creatures. Most were asleep on the shore but two or three swam the waters only the tips of their spines showing.

"Who goes there?" a gate guard called down to her.

"I'm Jadelyn West and I seek council with Beckett Oliver," she called up to the man wondering only after if she should have given a fake name.

"The West family is not welcome here," he replied.

"Look sir," she called angrily up to him. "I just ran here all the way from my palace on foot! You really don't want to deny me a single thing right now!" She pinned him with a famous Jadelyn glare and he shrieked back worried.

"I-I'll open the gates." He lowered the drawbridge and Jadelyn paused only a moment in order to look at the crocodiles. She smiled and continued in and stopped right after so the drawbridge could get up. She stood waiting in the small courtyard looking around.

"Hello?" Jadelyn's favorite red velvet voice asked from far above.

"Beckett?" she asked.

"Well bless my soul," he said climbing down a set of stairs. "When they said I had a surprise waiting in the courtyard I didn't imagine it would be such a lovely one." He reached her and went for her hand however she had a different idea and threw herself into his arms. He caught her of course and held her against him. "It's wonderful to see you," he said kissing her forehead.

"Pansy," she said taking his face in her hands and leading his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My father wants you to come over tomorrow for-"

"Beckett!" a feminine voice called. Jadelyn looked over at the woman walking delicately down the stairs. She was dressed in a sky blue dress and had gloves on her hands. "Beckett my love," Jadelyn's ears picked up that word in a heartbeat. "Why is this woman here and why are you holding her?"

"Victoria," Beckett said kissing the brunette's hand gently after releasing Jadelyn. "This is Jadelyn she's become very dear to me."

"It's nice to meet you," Victoria extended her hand to Jadelyn who only stared at it in turn. "I'm Victoria Beckett's fiancé."


	8. Happy

Happy

"_I'm Victoria, Beckett's finance," _the words repeated in Jadelyn's mind. She hugged her pillow close to her burring her face into her pillow.

"Jadelyn," her father called through her door.

"I don't want to talk," she yelled through her door.

"Baby just tell daddy what's wrong."

Jadelyn pulled the covers over her head and squeezed the pillow tighter. She heard some whispers on the other side of the door before "will you talk to me?"

Tears sprung to her eyes but she threw the covers off anyway and ran to her door throwing it open. She stared at Beckett and he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-I should have told you Jadelyn. It's just I thought that nothing could happen with us because of our families. Then you showed up at my house and they let you in," his eyes were open doors to his soul and he was showing her everything. "I never dreamed you'd be allowed to see me. Then that I'd be allowed to come over to eat with you and your family." He kissed her lips sweetly and her father grunted upset. "Please forgive me my beautiful angel."

"I forgive you but it doesn't matter," Jadelyn said leaning on him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "We can't be together if you're engaged."

He paused "I could always call of the engagement," he said softly.

"We both know your father would never let you," she said.

"There's no harm in asking though, right?"

"I suppose not," she agreed. He took her hand and walked with her outside.

"We'll go right now," he said kissing her head. She smiled as they walked through town together on the way to his house.

"Did you see that girl?" Jadelyn suddenly asked pointing around a corner.

"No why?" Beckett asked looking.

"Follow me," she said dragging him around it where they saw Victoria holding onto Daniel's arm. Daniel, Catherine's fiancé Daniel. "Oh my," Jadelyn breathed surprised.

"Victoria," Beckett called and her head spun around quickly very worried.

"Beckett," she said in a very stressed out voice. "I-I."

"Save it," Beckett said holding his hand up to her.

"Oh but don't think that you're off easy," Jadelyn piped up. "Catherine happens to be a very dear family friend of mine and you Daniel are engaged to her."

Daniel looked alarmed at Jadelyn "I um-"

"You save it too Daniel," Jadelyn said taking Beckett's arm and walking away from the cheating couple.

"I probably shouldn't have been so hard on her," Beckett said after they were a bit far away. "After all we're basically doing the same thing."

"True," Jadelyn said "but we're happy."

He smiled at her and kissed her "that we are."


	9. Delay

Delay

"Beckett!" Victoria yelled rushing after him Daniel nowhere to be seen. "Beckett please come here," she grabbed his arm and Jadelyn shot her a disproving glare. "Beckett can we just forget this ever happened?" she asked her eyes pleading with him.

"You expect me to just be able to do that?" he questioned looking at her incredulously.

"It's not like it will help anyone to remember it," she whispered quietly.

"On the contrary," he told her "it will benefit my relationship with Jadelyn quiet a bit."

"You'll never be able to marry her," Victoria said. "You're already engaged to me."

"But I won't be any longer once I tell my father of your whorish ways."

"Our families remaining at peace depends on our union. Your father won't jeopardize that, and this is the first time I've ever done something like this. It will be my last too. Beckett you don't have to worry about this becoming habit."

"I don't want to marry you Victoria, you're a lying whore. I want to marry Jadelyn."

Jadelyn felt her cheeks color as Beckett said that. "But," Victoria protested "she has the worst reputation in the country, no prince has asked for her hand or anything."

"Actually," Jadelyn said "not that I plan on accepting but I am currently engaged."

Victoria looked at her curiously "if you're already engaged there's nothing left to accept. Besides if she's engaged too Beckett we should just stay together and then it'll be two happy couples."

"I can accept whether or not I allow my father to rule my life," Jadelyn snarled.

"There won't be two happy couples Victoria," Beckett said coldly. "There will be two miserable couples, neither Jadelyn nor myself will be happy with anyone but each other. That is correct is it not my princess?"

Jadelyn smiled, she loved when he called her that, "yes," she acknowledged. Beckett smiled and cupped her cheeks kissing her softly.

Victoria followed them to his castle even though it was Jadelyn he escorted. "Tell my father I wish to speak with him," Beckett told a man near the entry.

"Right away sir," the man bowed and ran off to find King Oliver.

Beckett led Jadelyn into his throne room which wasn't too different from her throne room. They stood waiting for the king to appear while Victoria had been held at the gates since Beckett wished for a private council with his father.

"Beckett my son a guard told me you wished-" Beckett's father ended his sentence as his eyes rested on Jadelyn. "Why have you brought this witch here?" he asked outraged.

Beckett squeezed Jadelyn's hand softly then approached his father. "I wish to sever my engagement to Victoria Vega. She is a whore who I saw myself today out with Daniel Rutson."

"That's impossible," his father said taking his seat "Daniel is engaged to Catherine Valentine."

"That doesn't appear to matter to either of them father," Beckett said.

"Well I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation Beckett, why don't we ask Victoria?"

"With all due respect father I think that's a bad idea."

"How so?"

"She'll only lie. She's desperate for me to have her and I wish to sever the engagement. I do not believe she will be honest."

"My son you must have faith in people."

"You have no faith in Jadelyn."

"The West family is different," Beckett's father said fixing Jadelyn with a cold glare.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Beckett shouted outraged. "You judge her on an old war that reflects nothing on her."

"Oh that old prejudice reflects very much on the West family still. Perhaps best in their cold hearted ice blue eyed girl."

"If you don't know the actual story then it's not proof!" Beckett yelled exasperated.

"Oh but I do know the story my son, and I will tell you. After hearing it you yourself will decide if you still wish to be associated with this ice hearted demon child."


	10. A West Tale

A West Tale

"Long ago," Arnold Oliver began "the West family had two beautiful daughters. They were each blessed with a very wonderful gift. One held knowledge so vast that she never spoke, keeping her knowledge only to herself and her sister. On occasion it is said that she would write something down in explanation however it was very seldom people could understand her complex processes. Therefore she decided that no one should ever hear her voice besides her sister. That child was named Minerva after the Roman goddess of wisdom. The other child was said to surpass the beauty of her sister making her the most desirable woman in the country. However whatever the circumstance she refused to ever get her body or soul dirty. She sinned very little and confessed every time she did and never once had a single spot on her. For her purity and beauty she was named Aphrodite after the Greek goddess of love and beauty.

"However even when Aphrodite came of age and was married she refused to consummate the marriage with her husband for she had chosen to remain pure forever. No matter how much he begged and pleaded with her she would not allow him into her chambers. He tried wooing her again and buying her fine clothes and jewelry but none of this changed her decision.

"One day Aphrodite's husband seemed more upset with her than usual when she refused him. Being a bit fearful she asked her sister to come and stay with her in secret. Minerva agreed and joined her sister towards the night. When Minerva arrived she waited outside for some time before finally allowing herself in. She analyzed the room faster than the blink of an eye and realized something was wrong. She proceeded cautiously into her sister's chambers and screamed when she saw her sister bound and gagged underneath her husband.

"The husband became panicky at the sudden arrival of Minerva and rose from a besotted Aphrodite to address her. However as I've said Minerva was very bright. In ways never disclosed to any outsider she removed Aphrodite's husband from the equation. Or rather she thought she had. As she was untying Aphrodite though her sister motions desperately behind her. When Minerva turned Aphrodite's husband was rushing towards her with a dagger. Minerva had no time to react however the released Aphrodite did and she slayed her husband with her own dagger.

"After the murder the two girls sat in the blood covered room unsure of what to do. After much discussion and planning the two sneaked into the town they lived in and captured two maids who looked similar to them. They paid each girl in diamonds and sapphires. The two pretended to be Aphrodite and Minerva for the rest of their lives.

"Meanwhile Aphrodite and Minerva went about their way to visit other places. Both were however more vengeful and cruel then they had once been. Aphrodite's husband had ruined them both by taking away their promises that they'd sworn to themselves. When he ravaged his wife he took away the purity Aphrodite had sworn to keep and upon seeing her sister being brutalized Minerva had screamed allowing her voice to be heard.

"Minerva would come up with devious yet wondrous plans of murder and deceit. Using her sister's beauty they would lure men into the woods. Once they wandered too far in the men would parish in any number of ways. Some fell into a hole hollowed out by Minerva and Aphrodite. Others were poisoned and others were killed more simply with a dagger or sword.

"The sisters left only death in their paths until they finally reached the ocean as far as they could go. Once there it was said that then was the first time either girl had seen her reflection before since the murder of Aphrodite's husband. Stunned and disgusted with what they saw the girls ran from the water and into the first town they found. In actions filled only with fury and shame the two girls drew their swords and daggers and slaughtered the village in one night. The only ones left alive were the children though many starved to death later.

"The sisters went back to the water after their massacre and with it saw the reflection of two bloodied sisters who'd lost their way. Then the last thing that ever should have happened to the beautiful Aphrodite did on the beach. Her sister lowered her to the sand and their they delivered Aphrodite's child and the only heir to the vast West fortune.

"Unable to go back themselves Minerva and Aphrodite entrusted a young boy to travel to the east where their castle lay and give the child to their father. The boy did as he was told and when the small daughter reached her grandfather's hands she was named Kyoui, for miracle."

"But father," Beckett said tapping his foot annoyed. "That doesn't explain why you will not allow my union with Jadelyn."

"Oh doesn't it!" Arnold exclaimed angrily. "I will not let you join this family to murderers and thieves."

"Father Jadelyn isn't a murderer or a thief she is a beautiful young lady who I've become very fond of. Isn't that right Jadelyn?"

The two turned their heads to the West girl who scooped Beckett's hands up in her own and in a very chipper voice announced "I'm descended from blood thirsty murderers how cool is that?"


	11. Dinner

Dinner

"See!" Arnold roared pointing accusingly at Jadelyn. "You cannot and will not be with anyone who thinks a bloody story like that is admirable."

"Look," Jadelyn said dropping her happy face and looking seriously at Beckett's father. "Just because I take pride in my heritage doesn't mean that I'm going to turn into it."

Beckett too her hand delicately in his and rubbed his thumb over it. "Father Jadelyn informed me that her father has extended an invitation for me to join them for dinner tonight. I wish to join them father."

Arnold stared at the two and their intertwined fingers trying to make an informed decision. "Very well," he said his voice calm and controlled. "You may join the West family tonight to sort of test the waters if you will. However you will report to me everything that happens tonight, do you understand?"

Beckett gave a curt nod and squeezed Jadelyn's hand lightly.

"I'll see you at my castle door no later than sunset do you understand me?" Jadelyn asked voice serious yet somehow still caring.

"Yes," Beckett said cupping her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks lightly with his thumbs. "I will be there right on time my princess," he said. Arnold cleared his throat and Beckett's hands dropped from Jadelyn's face. "Perhaps I should walk you to the gates now?"

"I think that's a good idea," Arnold answered for Jadelyn.

Beckett took Jadelyn by the hand and took her to the drawbridge. He had it lowered for her and when no one was looking he pecked her lips quickly.

"Shut up!" Jadelyn shrieked as she ran throughout the kitchen. "Where is the chicken I told you to cook!"

Jadelyn held her families head chef by his jacket and her teeth were bared and a fire sat in her eyes. "I, I'm sorry princess," the man groveled. "I must have misunderstood I thought that was for tomorrow night."

"It's for tonight and you will begin this instant and hope that Beckett doesn't say the words 'I'm hungry' until it's done because otherwise YOU'RE OUT A JOB!" Jadelyn shrieked as she threw the man to the floor and ran up to her room.

"Get me dressed now!" she yelled at her chamber lady.

"Yes mistress," the chamber maid said as she swept Jadelyn behind the changing curtains and settled her favorite dark purple dress on her.

"My hair, my hair," Jadelyn said her attitude changing from angry to panicked.

"It'll be done mistress," her chamber maid announced as she sat Jadelyn on her bed. Her nimble fingers took strands of Jadelyn's hair in between them and twisted and turned until her hair sat in many curls and layers on top of her head.

"Thank you," Jadelyn breathed before exiting her room in a hurry and descending the stairs. "Hello father," she said skipping past him on the stairs.

"Jadelyn?" he asked as she disappeared to the ground floor and once again into the kitchen.

"How is it coming?" she screeched and everyone instantly turned to her bowing. "Don't bow cook!" she yelled at the cooks. They all instantly returned to making the buffet dinner requested. "Is it almost done?" she asked again.

"Yes almost princess," the chef announced, peaking at the coloring chicken.

"Jadelyn," her mother called from the front. "Your guest is here," Jadelyn's eyes widened and she ran to the door out of breathe.

"Beckett," she said greeting him smiling.

"Hey," he said smiling at her and kissing her cheek.


	12. Run Away

Run Away

"I think that went well," Beckett said as he held Jadelyn's hand walking through her family's garden.

"I agree," Jadelyn said strolling slowly along the rocky lit path. She smiled up at him a warm feeling in her chest.

"Where can I take you princess?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You look like you want to escape," Beck said turning to face her and taking a strand of her hair in between his fingers.

Jadelyn looked at him her eyes wide and showing him even more of herself. "How did you know?" she whispered.

"I can read you Jadelyn," he cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard. She melted into him and held him close. "You're the most amazing woman I have even seen. You beat Victoria out in every category and I know I want you. I don't care about any family feud or either of our fathers telling us what we can or can't do. Run away with me."

She stared at him "what?"

"Run away with me," he annunciated each word. She looked at him with utter terror on her face "we'll run away and get married. We don't need the money we don't need anything but each other."

She gulped before taking a leap of faith and nodding. He grabbed her hand and they ran.

AN: ok guys I hope this ties everything together I'm sorry if it feels rushed but I'm a little done with this series and I've lost most of my inspiration for it. If my inspiration returns I will pick this up again but for now this is it. I'll be posting up a series of one-shots so I hope you look for them. ENJOY ~Serene Cullen


End file.
